


Opening night- James Patrick March

by L0verb0yAngel



Category: Ahs hotel - Fandom
Genre: James March x Reader - Freeform, James March x male reader, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-04
Updated: 2019-12-04
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:42:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21674680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/L0verb0yAngel/pseuds/L0verb0yAngel
Summary: Reader is a famous actor that has been invited to attend the opening night if the hotel Cortez, only one problem, he’s madly in love with the owner
Relationships: James March/you
Comments: 2
Kudos: 24





	Opening night- James Patrick March

So this is longer than the essay that took me weeks to write, like, that thing was only ~1,600 words and this is 3845 words. Just think about that for a moment. 

Description; Y/N is a prestigious young actor who has recently shot to fame, but he has one problem. He's in love with a man, James Patrick March, and he's just been invited to the opening night of his brand new hotel. After a few drinks and a long conversation, Y/N finds himself outside his room with the man who has unknowingly ruled his life for so long, and he's just confessed his feelings. Will James feel the same way, or will his career be ruined when his confession comes to light?

Contains; Choking, degrading, mentions of murder, mentions of past encounters (with Rudolph Valentino) 

Y/N was no stranger to prestigious events such as this. He'd been to countless grand openings, but this wasn't just any grand opening, this was the opening of the Hotel Cortez. Each invitation has been hand written by James Patrick March himself. Y/N had spoken to his manager before hand to secure himself a permanent room, and with the opening tonight he couldn't wait to explore the place. 

The moment he'd stepped out of the car, cameras were flashing, women were calling out for him, everyone trying to catch a glimpse of the young, attractive actor. Y/N had grown used to the bombardment, this attention came with being such a demanded actor. Women had fallen for him the moment he stepped onto the silver screen, and his fame had been skyrocketing every since. 

Soon enough the doors to the hotel closed behind him and the screams of the crowds outside were forgotten. Other celebrities were milling around the room, everyone chatting amongst themselves as they all waited for the arrival of the owner, the one who'd invited them all here, James Patrick March. Y/N had a problem, one that wasn't easily fixed. Of course, Y/N had heard of James before all of this, he'd seen photos too, and that where his problem had begun. With just one glimpse at the other man, Y/N had found himself infatuated with him, and for someone of his status, that was one of the worst things that could have happened. 

A crowd had begun to form around Y/N, women from all around trying to impress him, but none of their words mattered to Y/N as the door opened, and in stepped the man that Y/N had spent countless nights fawning over. 

Every ounce of James screamed confidence as he stepped out of the elevator, all eyes immediately turned to him, and James loved the feeling. James knew he held power over every person in this room, he could make anyone here drop to their knees at his very feet. If only these people knew just what he'd built this hotel for, they would surely all cower in fear. James looked across the room, eyes locking on Y/N. He knew his face, how could anyone not? Y/N was a rising star, anyone who'd read the paper in the last year knew who he was, he always seemed to be on the front page for something. Women were already turning their attention back to the young man when it became obvious James was making no attempt to go over and talk to them, and the thought of them loosing interest in him even for a moment made his brows furrow. 

After catching James' gaze Y/N had to tear his eyes from the other man, forcing himself to look interested in the conversation that the crowd around him was having. Bragging about their wealth, what could anyone else expect, Y/N never saw the joy in parading around his money. Of course, the benefits that came with it were to be enjoyed, how could anyone not love the feeling of having everything they wore tailored to fit their form, or the luxury of being invited to prestigious events such as this? But, fancy clothing and invites to exclusive events meant nothing to Y/N at a moment like this, not when he could see James walking towards him at this very moment.

Y/N had never been a nervous person, acting for the camera had never made him anxious, nor speaking in front of a crowd or conversing with strangers like he was doing now, but seeing James stride over to him brought upon nerves that Y/N had never felt in his life, if he'd gripped the glass in his hand any tighter he would have shattered it. The chattering around him had ceased, and Y/N was left compulsively sipping at his champagne as he tried his best to keep his nerves to himself. All too soon he was pulled from his trance, nearly choking on the alcohol in his glass as James spoke up. 

"Y/F/N, a pleasure to meet you" James grinned as he held his hand out, looking down at the other as he returned the gesture and shook his hand. "I must say I've enjoyed your work, your latest film was a masterpiece.." compliments, they always drew out the most vulnerable side of people, with just one look James could easily see how flustered Y/N was at his words, and he knew it would be easy to pull him in. Y/N would be an amazing start to this brand new chapter, for him to be the first life taken now that the Hotel Cortez was officially open would be a grand moment, just the thought of the chaos it would cause if such a young star were to die so early made James grin, and it nearly caused him to miss Y/N's words when he spoke up. 

"Thank you, it's a honour to finally meet you, I've heard so much about you.." Y/N smiled, hand still tightly clutching his nearly empty glass. Of course he'd always been confident in his skills, but hearing a man such as James compliment his work was enough to make his body heat up, the bright lights doing nothing to hide it either. Eyes were on both men as they conversed, they were undeniably the two most talked about men in this room, and to see them together was a strange sight. 

"Of course, I see you've taken well to fame, just this time last year nobody knew who you were, now you have people falling at your feet, it must be daunting for someone as young as yourself.." subtlety had always been James' specialty, but he was sure anyone could see the way his hand tightened around his glass just a little as he spoke, and it was obvious he despised the fact that Y/N seemed to have so much power over people. James knew he could take that all from him in moments. Once someone died, it didn't take long for people to forget their names, for their memory to be erased from time, and Y/N wouldn't be any different. James could nearly feel the way Y/N's blood would feel covering his palms, the thought of the terrified look in his eyes as his life drained from him made James thrive with anticipation. It had been too long since he'd taken a life, and he craved the euphoric sound of their screams, the copper taste of their ruby red blood, the look in their eyes as they finally gave in to the pain and stopped trying to fight death. 

James found himself lost in the thought of blood and guts, bringing himself back in time to hear Y/N's compliment.  
"This place is beautiful, you truly have an eye for detail.." if only he'd known just how right he was, every intricate detail planned down to a tee, no inch without a purpose. Surely Y/N would have ran and never looked back if he'd known just what sick things James had planned for this hotel, of course, he would have liked to believe that, but deep down Y/N knew that some part of him would never be able to get over his infatuation with James no matter how sick or twisted he could truly be. 

Drinks flowed and conversations continued, and soon the two men found themselves deep in conversation, the crowd around them slowly dispersing. "So Y/N, tell me, how was it, filming your latest work. Playing a mass murderer hiding from the authorities is no easy task, it must have taken months of training to get into that mindset" James handed his empty glass to a passing waiter, turning his attention back to Y/N. It was almost amusing how similar Y/N's role had been to the way James' life had been playing out so far, and he wanted to know every last detail of how Y/N was able to pull it off so well. Anyone who'd seen it would agree, he truly was a natural, and James couldn't help but see a potential in him, maybe, with enough coaxing and psychological manipulation, James could turn him into an assistant, of sorts. 

"It was challenging, my hardest role yet for sure but, if the reviews are anything to go by then I think I did a good job" Y/N gave a small shrug, attention solely on James as he spoke. Y/N couldn't help but feel just a little bit special, James hadn't spoken a word to anyone else since joining him, and people had already began to retreat to their rooms. All the compliments he'd been reviving left his face constantly flushed, if he hadn't been so caught up in trying his best to impress James he would have surely been embarrassed. 

Before Y/N had even realised, he and James were some of the only people left at the party, and Y/N wished that the night could go on forever. Talking with James had been amazing, and when James offered to show him to his room, Y/N could have fainted. Of course he had to remind himself, James meant nothing by the gesture, it was purely a kind offer, nothing more. The chances of James being like him were so slim Y/N didn't even want to think about it, but he couldn't stop himself from imagining just what it would be like if James held the same type of feelings for him. 

"Room seventy eight, correct?" James turned to Y/N as the walked up the stairs, taking his master key from his pocket. James had memorised the room number of each individual guest, but he couldn't risk looking too suspicious by being completely confident in his words. Y/N gave a small nod, following behind James as they went to his room. Despite every part of him telling him that confessing his feelings would be a terrible decision, Y/N couldn't shut out the voice in his head that begged the question, "what if he feels the same way?" Of course, Y/N knew he would never, and he could always blame the alcohol if word ever got out about his confession. Before he realised, they'd reached his room, and Y/N reached out to grab James' wrist as he went to unlock the door. This moment would forever change him, and Y/N knew there was no turning back. 

"James, I- I must confess something to you, I feel that if I leave it any longer it may kill me.." Y/N took a breath, hand still tightly gripping James' wrist. James hadn't turned his attention away from the door, and Y/N took that as a sign to speak again. "Since the moment I laid eyes on you in the paper, I knew I felt something for you, for months I tried to tell myself is it was a passing feeling but, seeing you here tonight, I know that it's true. I know it's wrong, believe me I tried to change my feelings, but nothing will change the way I feel for you" 

James turned the key to room seventy eight, showing no physical indication that he'd heard a word of what Y/N had said. "I think it's best we talk about this inside the privacy of your room" he spoke, holding the door open for the other man. Y/N stayed silent as he walked, this wasn't outright rejection, not yet at least. James had followed behind him, closing the door behind him. The walls around them sealed in every word they would speak, if James decided to turn on Y/N now, no one would hear a single scream. "You say you know your feelings are wrong, yet you show no remorse. Tell me, Y/N, do you reject the idea that what you feel is a sin? Do you reject the nonsense we call the bible in full? Do not lie me, Y/N, I cant stand liars" James had backed Y/N against the door as he spoke, cane forgotten against the bed. 

Y/N let out a silent breath, eyes locked on James. "I've never believed a word of it" he whispered, reaching a hand up to rest on James chest. He had expected James to outright reject him, but this was completely unexpected. "Do- you feel the same way?" He asked, hand curling around the collar of James' shirt. The way this was going, he could only assume such. 

James didn't respond, and Y/N could feel his nerves building up again as he looked away from the man in front of him. Before he had a chance to speak up again, a hand wrapped around his throat and a pair of lips pressed against his own. That was a good enough answer for him, and Y/N lifted a hand to cup James' cheek, eyes snapping open for a moment when the grip on his throat tightened. The kiss soon ended and the hand around his throat loosened, but it didn't let go, instead Y/N felt himself being shoved back, and he stumbled till his legs hit the bed frame, crumpling down to the mattress once James pulled his hand away. 

"I would guess that your answer would be yes, then.." Y/N breathed, looking up at James from his position on the bed. James only chuckled, giving a sight shake of his head as he stared down at the younger man in front of him. "And just why do you think I invited you here, Y/N? It has nothing to do with your fame or wealth. I knew what you were the second I saw you up on that screen, I just had to bring you here to see it for myself" with that, James made his way over to Y/N, wrapping his hand around his throat again as he pinned him to the bed. "You're not the strong, independent man everyone thinks you are, you and I both know that, I merely offered to show you to your room so I could see just how weak you truly are.."

James' words made Y/N cower underneath him. He knew it was true, no matter what he told himself Y/N would never be anything like the man he portrayed to the world. Every aspect of his life was a lie, his background, his persona, his orientation. He wasn't anything like the Y/N that the world knew. Y/N was snapped out of his thoughts when the hand around his throat traveled down to palm at his already growing erection through his pants, and the whimper that he let out was more than embarrassing. He'd only been with one man before James, a famed actor like himself, Rudolph Valentino, so these feelings were all still so foreign to him. 

As if he'd read his mind, James spoke up again, his hands traveling up to undo the tie fastened around Y/N's neck as he spoke. "I assume a man of your status has been able to find other men like you before, correct?" Y/N gave a small nod, running his hands down James' chest. "Yes.. though, for his sake, I'll keep his name a secret.." Y/N mumbled, looking up to meet James' eyes again as his tie was pulled off and his shirt undone. James shook his head a little at the younger mans response, hands roaming his bare chest for a moment before one came up to catch his throat again. "Well, I can assure you by the end of the night, you won't be seeking out any other men again.." weather James would kill Y/N tonight or not, he didn't know, but whatever he decided he knew that he had Y/N hooked. 

Y/N let out a pant as James tightened his grip, his legs involuntarily spreading at the sensation. It was honestly embarrassing how little it took for him to get worked up. When the rest of his clothing was finally discarded, Y/N found himself shivering a little from the sudden exposure, reaching a hand up to brush his Y/H/C hair out of his face. Tonight had taken a turn he never expected, and he was so glad that he'd let James guide him to his room. His eyes had fallen shut some time ago, but they immediately shot open again as James forced two of his fingers past his lips and into his mouth, pressing down on his tongue harshly. The sudden action made him moan, and when his fingers drew back, the line of saliva that followed made him shiver. 

His moans returned as James' pointer finger prodded at his hole, and they increased tenfold once he finally pushed into him. Despite his previous experiences, this all felt so new to him, and in a way it was. Y/N had tried to suppress all the memories of his past encounters to the point he'd almost forgotten how it all felt, worried that he might somehow slip up and reveal it all to someone over a few drinks. It seemed James knew exactly want he was doing however, and that made Y/N all the more excited for what was about to happen. The sudden addition of a second finger had Y/N shivering again, his eyes rolling back for a moment when the man above him managed to hit the one spot that made his knees weak. 

The whine that left his lips at the sudden loss of fingers was nothing short of desperate, but at this point Y/N couldn't bring himself to care, too caught up in his own need to care about how pathetic he sounded. "Just think what the media would say if they saw you like this, desperate and pathetic. Nothing like the facade you put on for the camera" James snickered, his hands moving to undo his own belt. "I have to lie, it's the only thing keeping me from loosing it all.." Y/N reasoned, eyes widening a little when James' belt slipped from his waist and moved to hold his wrists together above his head, leaving him unable to pull away. 

"I can tell you're used to being in control.." James trailed off as he fastened the belt around Y/N's wrists. "But tonight, you're under my command. It's high time you see just how weak you truly are.." once the belt was securely tied around his wrists, James ran his hands down Y/N's sides, blunt nails leaving angry red lines across his skin before he flipped him. He'd been with men before, but none of them were even comparable to the young man splayed out in front of him now. With his flushed cheeks, hands bound above his head leaving him completely vulnerable, James had never seen such an arousing sight. He almost considered letting him live for a moment. Almost. The thought left as quickly as it came, and Y/N soon found himself fidgeting with anticipation as James undressed behind him. He'd fantasied about this moment for so long, it almost didn't feel real.

Finally, James gripped at Y/N's side with one hand, his other hand wrapped around his own dick as he leant forward to ease himself into the man below him, and Y/N didn't think he'd felt anything that pleasurable in his life. His moans were cut short when the hand that had previously gripped his throat returned, a pair of lips pressing to the shell of his ear. "You can be as loud as you please darling, no one will hear you no matter how loud you scream" James murmured, palm squeezing around Y/N's throat as he bottomed out. 

Y/N could only let out a pathetic wheeze, pushing his hips back to follow the pleasure as James pulled out almost completely before shoving back in to Y/N so harshly he cried out, back arching from the sheer pleasure. That was the start of a pace of thrust that left Y/N clawing at the sheets below him and moaning out with such need that it would make him blush whenever he were to remember it afterwards. This was nothing like the first time he'd slept with a man, this was so much better, and James' low growls and grunts only made it all that much better. 

"Your career would be over in seconds if anyone were to see you in this state, too aroused to even hold yourself up. You're nothing but a pathetic whore, who lied his way to the top" James grabbed a fistful of Y/N's hair and tugged him back to the point of nearly sitting up, forcing their lips together as he rutted up into him. The kiss was anything but graceful, full of moans, teeth clashing and lip biting, but it was easily the most intimate kiss any of the men had ever shared. "Say it, tell the world what a pathetic whore you truly are" he demanded, free hand reaching for his discarded cane that lay beside the bed. In the blink of an eye, Y/N felt the cold cutting edge of the blade digging into his neck, and he had to dig his nails into his palms to save himself from loosing it and coming untouched all over his thighs. With each passing second of silence James grew more impatient, and he dug the blade in even deeper, revelling in the whimper that it drew from Y/N before he raised his voice. "Say it!" He repeated, and Y/N let out a sob of pleasure as his hips angled just right for James to hit that one spot head on. "I'm just a whore- a pathetic whore" he moaned, and then James was discarding the blade and shoving him on to his back again, slamming into him so hard that Y/N finally came with a loud, drawn out moan, his vision whiting out at the edges as he was faintly aware of James cursing above him before he came as well, letting out a moan that would stay with Y/N till the day he died. 

While both men lay there panting, James found himself unable to bring himself to take the blade he'd discarded and bury it in Y/N's neck like he'd done to so many before him. He had Y/N wrapped around his finger, and the ideas that came to his mind as he thought about just what the man would be willing to do for him were too good for him to end it so soon. Y/N would make the perfect assistant, all he needed now was a little persuasion.


End file.
